


🤠🔥💦

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Meeting, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec play a little game during a meeting 🔥😏





	🤠🔥💦

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUsagi1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/gifts).



> I hope you'll like it 😘😘😘😘😘😇

Magnus rolled his eyes when Imogen started speaking again and caught Alec’s little chuckle from the other side of the round table and he smiled back at him. It was just Magnus, Alec, Imogen and a few officials from the Clave in the meeting room as they were trying to bring in a few changes that would affect warlocks in particular, so Magnus was invited there as a representative. But he quite quickly caught on that what Imogen was trying to sell him weren’t any special changes. It was just her telling him what he already knew, so the whole meeting was kind of pointless. The only thing they were kind of able to crack down was the ban of Downworlders crossing into Idris, mainly because the woman wanted Alexander on her team and she thought that she would be able to buy his affection like this. Yeah, it wasn’t happening. Not really; Alec was happy running the Institute and wasn’t going to allow it to go back to his father’s hands. Nope. 

 

Alec blinked a few times and then leaned down in his chair as he looked at Magnus again, who gave him an unimpressed look and Alec nodded. If only there was a way that they could make the time pass by quicker. Hold on a second! There  _ was _ a way and he looked at Imogen as he slowly pulled out his phone out of his pocket and hid it under the table, going straight to the texts as he was desperate. Magnus could tell what Alec was doing and it amused him to no end. Then again, he couldn’t be bothered to listen to the woman any longer as his phone suddenly buzzed and he was excited to see a text from his adorable boyfriend. 

 

**Alec:** _ Magnus, how does one make her shut up?  _ 😭😭😭😭😭

**Magnus:** _ Believe me, angel, I’ve been looking for a way myself. I’m afraid we’ll have to sit here and just listen _

**Alec:** _ Man, she really wants me to work for the Clave, huh?  _ 😂😂😂😂

**Alec:** _ I mean she’s desperate, you can tell  _ 😂😂

**Magnus:** _ But of course, the Clave wants you dear  _ 😏

**Alec:** _ Yeah! I must really be great, huh!  _ 😈😈😈  _ Considering she wants to crack down the ban!  _

**Magnus:** _ Oh yeah  _ 😎😎😎😎  _ The Clave wants you! _

**Magnus:** _ You sure you don’t wanna work? I mean… if the ban would be really dropped. Working for the Clave… once you told me it was your dream job after all, so. I mean, I wouldn’t mind moving to Idris with you  _ 😍

**Alec: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**Alec:** _ But yes, I am sure. This city needs me. The Institute needs me  _ 💪

**Alec:** _ I mean, I don’t want the Institute to be handed to another Adeltree or similar dick. I need to protect  _ 🗡🏹

**Magnus:** _ Oh, yes  _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤

 

“Lightwood,” said Imogen suddenly and Alec looked up at her, pretending that he was listening, when he so wasn’t and he cleared his throat. “Next week, there will be a voting held at the Clave,” she said and Alec nodded. “About the ban, we’ll be voting for it to be dropped,” she then said, trying to butter up to Alec, who gave her a smile, but that didn’t mean anything. 

 

“Well, that’s good,” said Alec. “I mean it’s time the Clave’s stupid rules change,” he said and rolled his eyes. That caused quite a few officials in the room to give him stern looks, but Alec didn’t really care about that and he then looked back at Magnus, who was smiling at him. He loved when Alexander got like that; all authoritative. He was so charming and hot and Magnus was… intrigued. A little smirk spread across his face as an idea popped into his mind… how to make the meeting more interesting. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Alexander, wonderful news  _ 💖

**Alec:** _???? _

**Magnus:** _ I know how to make this meeting more interesting  _ 😉😉😉😉😉

**Alec: 👀👀👀👀**

**Magnus:** _ Interested? _

**Alec:** _ Yes! Please anything or I’ll die out of boredom! _

**Magnus: 😱😱😱😱😱😱**

**Magnus:** _ Then I better act fast! I can’t have my precious angel dying  _ 😭😭😭

 

Magnus was holding back a smile as he and Alec was then joking around and Alec snorted, but then quickly straightened his face when Imogen gave him a look. “Fascinating,” said Alec suddenly and Magnus tried not to laugh. “What you were saying, fascinating,” said Alec and Imogen arched an eyebrow. Lightwood wasn’t listening to her, was he? But she said nothing, she needed to get Alec on their side, so she just gave him an awkward smile and continued her long,  _ long _ monologue. 

 

**Alec:** _ So tell me!!!! _

**Magnus:** _ Let’s play a game  _ 😏😏😏😏😏

**Alec:** _ Game!!!! What game??  _ **👀👀👀👀**

**Magnus:** _ Worry not, I’ll explain everything to you. But the game is more of, um… sexual nature  _ 🤤🤤🤤.  _ You sure you’d be okay even though we’re in the middle of the meeting?  _

**Alec:** _ Duuuh!!!!!!!!  _ 😎😎😎😎😎😈😈😈😈

**Alec:** _ Now tell me! How do we play? What do you want me to do?  _ 🧐

 

Magnus snorted. Alexander was adorable.

 

**Magnus:** _ All you have to do is sit there, look pretty and listen to me  _ 😋 

**Magnus:** _ Your only rule is that you have to keep your hands above the table. I’ll keep texting you, but you mustn’t text me back  _ 😈😈😈.  _ After all, you are the Head of the Institute and must be present in the meeting. Or at least, pretend that you are  _ 😋

**Magnus:** _ I wanna test your self control  _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤🤤.  _ Do you think you could do that for me, angel? _

 

Alec looked at Magnus, his cheeks already red and he nodded. 

 

**Alec:** _ Yes! That sounds so hot, Magnus!!  _ 🤤🤤🤤

**Magnus:** _ Amazing. If you get uncomfortable, you’re allowed to text me. Never feel pressured, okay?  _ 💖💖💖

**Alec:** _ Understood  _ 💖

**Magnus:** _ Good boy, now allow me to picture to you what I’ll do with you after the meeting is over, Alexander. _

 

As soon as Alec received that, he shuddered and he swallowed thickly. Oh, he liked how Magnus was thinking very much so. Imogen was now sitting, while the other woman was now talking, making prepositions, Alec nodding, humming along. He kept his hands above the table, just like Magnus ordered, but kept eyeing under the table, where his phone was, leaning back a bit more, sliding down his chair, so that he was more comfortable. He wondered what Magnus would do to him after the meeting. The possibilities were endless. 

 

Magnus grinned when he saw that Alec was doing as he was told, his hands placed together and Alec was already impatiently waiting for his first text, constantly looking over at the warlock, who kept smiling, but then finally took pity on Alexander and Alec shuddered when his phone buzzed.

 

**Magnus:** _ Aw, you’re such a good boy. Very well, let’s start! _

**Magnus:** _ After the meeting is done, I’ll take us back home. Portal us straight to our bedroom. _

 

Alec let out a hitched breath and he swallowed. Magnus grinned when he noticed that and bit into his lower lip as he started typing another text.

 

**Magnus:** _ I’ll order you to not touch me. Not until I allow you. I’ll step very close to you, so close that you could feel my hot breath against your lips. But I won’t kiss you quite yet, I’ll lean in slow. Leave you wanting, craving for the kiss.  _ 🤤

 

Oh, fuck, thought Alec and he pressed his lips together. He couldn’t already feel Magnus’ hot breath against his lips and he parted them. What the hell? What was… What was that? It was as if Magnus was there already, leaning in to kiss him and Alec had to struggle to keep his eyes open, Imogen standing up again and Alec looked at Magnus, who had a little smirk and he winked to him across the room.  _ Keep going,  _ was what Alec mouthed and Magnus hummed.

 

**Magnus:** _ You can feel it already, can’t you? Might be a bit of my magic. I can stop if you don’t like it. You can reply now to me. Do you want me to keep on using my magic on you? _

 

Oh, Magnus’ magic! Magnus wanted Alec’s consent first. 

 

**Alec:** _ Yes, please, keep it going. It’s so fucking hot  _ 💦💦💦

**Magnus:** _ Perfect.  _

**Magnus:** _ Finally, finally… I’ll slowly lean in into our kiss. Kiss you a slow, but deep kiss, lick across your lower lip. Alexander, you’d gasp, wouldn’t you? Our kiss will grow more heated, deeper. You will wrap your arms around me, pin me against the wall and kiss me hard. I’ll allow you, you will be able to touch me all you’ll want. Keep me pinned against the wall as you kiss down me neck, while I’ll be lifting up your shirt. _

 

Alec shuddered and then spread his legs wider. That was so hot. Just too hot and he bit his lower lip as he felt his hips buckling, looking down at his phone as it kept buzzing again and again. Alec’s heart was beating fast, his whole body was heating up and he was…  _ Holy Raziel,  _  he was getting hard. That was…

 

**Magnus:** _ Then I’ll turn us around, angel. Keep you pinned against the wall as I’ll drop down on my knees. I’ll slowly pull down your jeans, but not your boxers. Not quite yet. I’ll admire how hard you are for me, angel. I bet you’ll be so hard… you probably are already, hmm? So hard for me, your cock throbbing. I bet you want to touch yourself, but can’t. It’s driving you crazy, isn’t it? _

 

Alec barely suppressed back a moan. That text got it, it got him so hard and he squirmed his legs together. His cheeks were bright red as he was looking down. That got the attention of Imogen as well as she crossed her arms on top of his chest. “Everything okay there, Lightwood?” she asked and Alec flinched, looking over at Magnus, who was trying not to laugh. 

 

“Yes, um, just,” said Alec. “Stomachache,” said the hunter then and Imogen nodded.

 

“Should we take a break?”

 

“I’ll manage, carry on,” instructed Alec, more to Magnus than her to be honest.

 

**Magnus:** _ Still okay to carry on? _

 

“God yes,” said Alec, earning a few weirded out looks from the others and he quickly looked down. Magnus snorted and then winked to him.

 

**Magnus:** _ You’re wild, Alexander.  _ 🤤🤤🤤🤤

**Magnus:** _ Can’t say I object at all, yum. _

**Magnus:** _ Now… then I will take off your boxers. I’ll admire your cock, it’s so hard and hot for me. So hot, isn’t it? _

**Magnus:** _ I’ll swallow you all, suck you so hard, keep you on the edge, but never let you come _

 

Oh, God, thought Alec and then his toes curled when he felt something hot around his cock. He looked at Magnus and he gasped. Magnus was using his magic on him again and he bit his lip as he kept gripping the edges of the desk, not paying attention at all. The magic hot even hotter, Alec almost on the edge, literally, but he was holding back the best way he could.

 

**Magnus:** _ You feel it, don’t you? You’re amazing, Alexander… such self-control. Mmm. I’ll give you a reward later on. I promise, for being such a good boy for me.  _

**Magnus:** _ I’ll take you to the bed, kiss you all over, Alexander. Worship your body _

 

Magnus’ words were filthy and Alec loved it. Jesus the take wheel, he was a goner.

 

**Magnus:** _ How about I keep your hands tied up above your head while I ease down myself on your cock? I’ll give you the best ride ever, Alexander 🤠😏🔥💦 _

 

“Fucking hell,” heard himself say Alec and Magnus snorted. “That stomachache,” he quickly added and Imogen looked at the others in the room. 

 

Alec wanted it, he wanted it all. He wanted Magnus’ mouth around his cock, he wanted to be buried in the heat and tightness of Mangus’ body. His whole body was shaking and he was breathing hard and heavy. Alec  _ loved _ sexting, it was a guilty pleasure and Magnus’ texts kept him going. He was rock hard, the only thing keeping him from coming was Magnus’ magic around him, which kept him holding back, just as promised. It was  _ hard _ on Alec to not just stand up and leave, to go to the bathroom and take care of it. But he couldn’t… those were the rules. Magnus had control over him and he shuddered. 

 

Magnus was grinning, because Alexander was stunning. He was impressed by the restrain Alexander had over him. Honestly, Magnus would have given up a long time ago, Alexander was so cute with his little pants and groans. Covering his arousal with stomach ache made Magnus laugh, but at least Alec had a good excuse. 

 

**Magnus:** _ Then I’d let you take control. _

 

Oh fuck, yes, yes!

 

**Magnus:** _ I’ll let go off restrains. You can do whatever you want with me. Turn me around and give it to me hard from the back. Fuck me hard and nice, Alexander. Please  _

 

Alec shook and he noticed it then that he wasn’t the only one panting. Magnus wasn’t looking too composed either and he chuckled. Still, Magnus was keeping it together better than Alec, who was completely lost in his fantasy of turning Magnus around and fucking him into oblivion. Alec gritted his teeth and then he moaned.

 

“I call this meeting over,” said Imogen and Alec looked at her. “You look like you need rest,” she said and Alec couldn’t hold back much longer. He just nodded and kept leaning over the desk. He had his hand pressed against his arousal then and kept closing his eyes. Alec only nodded and it didn’t need a long time before Alec and Magnus were alone in the meeting room, Magnus wasting no more time. 

 

“Angel, are you okay?” asked Magnus as Alec slowly stood up and then sat up onto the round table as his legs were shaking and Magnus chuckled, gently holding his cheeks and Alec only nodded. “You were amazing, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered at the compliment. “Your self-control really is something,” said Magnus and leaned closer.

 

“Um, yeah,” whispered Alec and swallowed thickly as Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly. Before they could get any further, the door suddenly slammed open and a very pissed off Robert barged inside. 

 

“Alec, what the hell is the meaning of this?” roared Robert. “You will take that position!”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, he really wasn’t in the mood to be listening to his dad now. Not when he wanted to push Mangus down and… “Can’t you leave us alone?” groaned Alec and rolled his eyes. He wanted to get it on!

 

“No, you will listen to me and-”

 

“No you will listen to me,” snapped Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. What?! Alec wasn’t the only one who wanted to go home and do the deed. “You will leave me and Alexander alone. As a father, you need to respect your son’s decisions,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart swell. Oh, protective Magnus was everything. “Now please get out.”

 

Robert’s face was red from anger. “I will not be spoken like this by-”

 

“For fuck’s sake, dad, leave us alone,” groaned Alec and stood up. “Magnus and I have stuff to do and you’ll leave us to it. I mean I am a young man and I have  _ needs, _ ” said Alec, making Mangus snort, while Robert’s jaw dropped and he looked very disturbed. He wanted to yell, but Alec grabbed Mangus by the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together, making out right there in front of his father.

 

“Alexander,” shuddered Magnus.

 

“Portal us home,” said Alec and glared at his father. “I can’t wait much longer,” moaned Alec.

 

“Happy to comply. Farewell, Robby,” said Magnus and Robert stomped towards them. Before he could do or say something else, Magnus opened up a portal, grabbed Alec and kissed him hard. “Oh, Alexander,” he purred when he felt Alec’s lips on his neck and that was the last thing Robert heard before the two have disappeared, the portal taking them straight to their bed,collapsing on top of each other, kissing again.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading ^^  
> Leave a comment if u enjoyed it


End file.
